Waiting
by Sterntalerkind
Summary: Layla, Düsseldorf, wartet auf ihren guten Freund und Handelspartner Köln, noch sind sie Freunde, noch ahnt sie nicht, dass er einmal zu ihrem großen Feind werden würde...


Layla=Düsseldorf

Christian = Köln

Colonia Aggripinensis= Lateinischer Name Kölns

Diese Geschichte beruht darauf, dass es schon immer Handelsbeziehungen zwischen Köln und Düsseldorf gab, außerdem gab es trotz einer gewissen Rivalität eine Freundschaft, ab der Schlecht von Worringen gehörte Düsseldorf [damals Dusseldorp] zum Erzbistum Köln.

Wo blieb er? Dort, ein Schatten, ein Schatten am Horizont, wie durch Nebel gesehen. Ein Handelsschiff? Ein Königsschiff? Ein Fischerboot? Wo war er? Die Dunkelhaarige sah traurig auf den Rhein, glitzernd, leuchtend, Visionen aufzeigend. Ein Hoffnungsschimmer? Oder ein drohendes Ende einer Freundschaft? Die Wind blies durch ihre struppigen, kurzen Haare, als sie am Hafen Düsseldorfs saß, Tag ein. Tag aus, brachte neuen Schwung und versuchte durch ruhige geflüsterte Worte ihre Sorgen zu vertreiben und ihr das Lächeln zu bringen. Vergeblich. Ihr Patron war noch nicht da, ihr Handelspartner schon seit Monaten nicht mehr, das kleine Fischerdorf hat noch nicht einen Segen empfangen, den es so sehr in diesen Zeiten immer brauchte; alles war geschmückt jeder hetzt hin und her, ist in Eile aufgeregt, in besten Kleidern. Unruhe. Eine große, raue Hand legte sich auf ihre schmale Schulter. „Beruhige dich er wir schon kommen, er ist immer gekommen, wenn er es versprochen hatte, er ist zuverlässig", sprach eine dunkle, aber warme Stimme hinter ihr, die des Dorfschmiedes. Layla hatte ihn schon immer gemocht, er war wie ein Vater gewesen, die muskulöse Gestalt, des grinsenden, Ruß verschmierten Mannes stand als ein Fels hinter ihr, unbrechbar, standhaft. „Du hast ja recht,aber ich sorge mich dennoch", flüsterte sie und richtete ihren Blick wieder zweifelnd auf den Horizont. Die Sorge wohnte wieder in ihren Augen. Wie schön es doch wäre, wenn Christian noch kommen würde, aber wo war er verdammt nochmal? Sie machte sich Sorgen, wo war ihr Freund? Ein Schiff näherte sich. Ihre Sorgenfalte zwischen den Brauen tief. Groß und elegant. Ihre Züge glätteten sich. Golden und reich geschmückt. Ein Lächeln schlug sein Lager auf ihrem Gesicht auf. Beladen und mit einem Kreuz verziert. Jubelnd sprang sie auf, lachte, weinte, hob einen kleinen Fischerjungen hoch, der zu ihr geschlichen war. Er freute sich mit ihr. Das imposante Schiff lag an , geschaukelt von sanften Wellen, wenn man auch nur davorstand, man war eine Ameise, die vor ihrem Bau stand. Staunend fixierte sie mit ihren _blauen Iriden_ die Tür der Kajüte, zumindest da Stück, das sie zu sehen vermochte, aber immer wieder wurde sie von den fleißigen Matrosen abgelenkt, Taue wurden gelöst und befestigt, das Segel gesenkt, der Anker Gischt spritzend geworfen. Layla fühlt sich frei bei diesem Anblick, es war lange her, dass sie den wankenden Grund als ihre Heimat befunden hatte, seit dem letzten Mal war die Sanduhr des Lebens weitergelaufen, der Sand der Zeit war weiter herabgerieselt ohne, dass sie es wirklich bemerkt hatte, denn Düsseldorf hatte gewartet. Gewartet, dass ihr engster freund wiederkehrte. Wumm! Ein spitzer Schrei entfuhr ihr, als jemand direkt hinter ihr landete und sie zu Boden riss, wo sie letztlich liegen blieben. Wer war...? Wie...? Warum hat er...? Er lachte. Das raue, fröhliche Lachen ertönte, das Gelächter, das ihr allzu vertraut war... „Seit wann bist du so schreckhaft?", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, machte keine Anstalten auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen sie frei zu geben. Ihr Herz hämmerte wie wild, schlug hart gegen ihre Rippen, Blut rauschte wie ein Gebirgsfluss in den Höhen durch ihre Adern. Was sollte das? „Tantchen?", fragte der kleine Junge und kniete sich zu ihr nieder, wobei er ihr ein paar Glasperlen, Murmeln zeigte, „Spielst du mit mir? Ich würde so gerne mit jemanden spielen...", setzte er mit großen Augen und einem unschuldigen Gesicht an, bei dem niemand hätte widerstehen können – außer Layla am Boden. Unter Christian begraben. „Nicht jetzt... Christian geh runter, Chris-...!" „ _Colonia Aggripinensis! _Zeige Respekt gegenüber Glaubensbrüdern und -schwestern!", ertönte die gebieterische Stimme des Erzbischofs von Köln, der langsam von Bord schritt, von den anderen unterstützt. Seine kostbaren Gewänder erschwerten ihm dies besonders, aber durch die Hilfe gelangte er eine Welle der Verneigung auslösend auf den Steg. Seine dunklen Augen tadelten den großen, lebensfrohen Kölner, sodass er von dem Mädchen abließ und Aufstand, um sich ebenso zu verneigen. „Erzbischof, verzeiht mir bitte mein Fehlverhalten, Erzbischof", verkündete er mit Demut und neigte sein Haupt.

An dem Abend wusste Layla, was sie bekommen hatte, sie war froh ihn wieder zu haben, Jahre voller Einsamkeit, ihrem währenden Begleiter, lagen hinter ihr, Jahre, in denen sie, um den Erhalt ihres Geistes gekämpft hatte. Vom Zentrum der Stadt, vom Vorplatz der Kirche her, erschallte Gelächter und Musik, gedämpfte Stimmen und der schwache Geruch von Braten und Essen lag in der Luft, aber das Rauschen der Wellen, das Plätschern und Wispern des Wassers verschluckte die Kulisse, hüllte sie in einen Federkokon, ihre eigene kleine, Ruhe erfüllte Welt. Sanft baumelten ihre Beine vom Deck des Schiffes und färbten sich knochenweiß im Licht des Vollmondes. Hatte sie sich je etwas anderes gewünscht? „Wo... warst du in den letzten Jahren gewesen, Chris...? Ich habe mich gesorgt, die Bewohner haben sehnsüchtig auf den Segen und eine Rettung von deiner Größe gewartet...", begann die Dunkelhaarig und betrachtete aufmerksam die Züge ihres Freundes und Bruders, er sah müde, erschöpft aus. Ein Seufzen entwich seinen Lippen, schwang frech im Raum und turnt auf unsichtbaren Seilen, es hielt sie zusammen und trennte sie. Schweigend saßen sie nun nebeneinander, wartend, dass Gott ihm die richtigen Worte gab, aber es passierte nichts, Gott agierte nicht. Das Gras raschelte, die Bäume rauschten, aber es lag etwas in der Luft, sie war schwanger von Spannung und Konflikt, unbemerkt, unscheinbar und dennoch deutlich. „Es ist nicht immer einfach, von Stadt zu Stadt zu reisen, Düsseldorf", begann er zögerlich. „ Nenn' mich nicht Düsseldorf, wir sind Freunde und keine Geschäftspartner." „Layla. Unterbrich mich bitte nicht. Nun, es ist keine leichte Zeit, man muss sich gegen andere Städte, Fürstentümer und Großherzogtümer und ähnliches durchsetzen, man kann nicht nur eine Stadt überwachen..." „ Aber nach Jahren zum ersten Mal wieder auftauchen geht, ne?", antwortete sie ihm sarkastisch und schaute verletzt weg. Warum tat sie das? Er war nicht da gewesen. Aber er hatte doch keine Zeit... Sie war froh, dass er wieder da war, dass er neben ihr saß und sie ihm lauschen konnte, egal wie erst es war. „Bitte... ich versuche mein bestes, aber es ist schwierig... ich muss im Auge behalten, was andere versuchen durchzusetzen, da mein Herr es nicht alleine schaffen würde..." Sie wollte es nicht hören. Er sah blass aus und kränklich. Warum redete er dann über so ernste Themen? Plötzlich umarmte sie ihn. Sie wusste selbst nicht warum, wahrscheinlich handelte sie durch einen Reflex, aber sie tat es. Verdutzt hielt der Blonde inne und war still, er zitterte, wollte es sich aber nicht anmerken lassen. Schwäche ist Tod. Langsam erwiderte er die Umarmung, zaghaft, wissend, was in ihr vorging. „Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist." „Ich auch. Bleibst du immer bei mir?" „Ich denke doch", antwortete sie ihm leicht lächelnd und schloss die Augen. Es war nur die Frage wie lange sie ihn noch brauchen würde, das wusste er, aber diesen Tag würde er so lange herauszögern wie nur möglich.


End file.
